


Her beauty, and the moonlight overthrew you

by Knightofni69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightofni69/pseuds/Knightofni69
Summary: Halloween 2001, Hermione's keeping secrets and Harry's has a new mission, throw in a charity gala and a full moon and we'll see what shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	Her beauty, and the moonlight overthrew you

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> “You’re a werewolf? Oh thank god.” Their significant other flopped down into an armchair, drink in hand. “I thought you were a really committed furry.”

Harry sat with his head in his hands on the balcony surrounded by ferns, pelargoniums and fuchsias. The hum of traffic from Aldergate street punctuated by the chatter, laughter and hubbub of students making their way across the terrace to City of London school for girls as well as the occasional squawk of a crow or coo of a pigeon providing the soundtrack for his morning.

Lifting his head he sees her standing in front of him, holding out a mug of tea like a lifeline. Smiling, he takes it from her, sets it down on the concrete and pulls her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her and breathing deeply into her curly hair he says wrly “Remind me why I agreed to do this again?”

Laughing, Hermione disentangles herself and kisses his temple, ”because its 2001 and being the man who lived to laze is not sexy”.

“But, the Wizengamot Hermione? Sirius will be turning in his grave!” Harry exclaims with a groan.

Hermione stokes his hair and says calmly, “him and Remus both. Remember we’re playing a long game here, by taking your seat they think you’re one of them and…”

“In a gentle way, we can shake the world. I remember love.” Harry kisses her softly and continues, “it’s just a lot, particularly today, why they have to do inaugurations on Halloween I don’t know”.

Hermione jumps startled, “yes you do, please tell me do, I’ve quizzed you on this, they might ask!! It’s because you’re taking up a hereditary seat and the veil is thin today, add the full moon into the mix and there is a host of symbolism about you taking up your rightful inheritance and…”

Harry squeezes her waist tightly, “breathe love. I remember. I couldn’t do this without you, you know? I want to protect people like Bill and Teddy, give them opportunities that Remus never had and you’re instrumental in that. I certainly could never come up with this sort of plan by myself. But, are you ok? You’ve been on edge so much these past months, there is at least a week every month where we just don’t see each other. I miss you”.

Hermione tenses, “We can talk tonight after the gala, you’re right I’m not ok and it is about time I talked to you about it”.

“Oh God, I’d forgotten about the gala. Why did I agree to that!?” Harry exclaims, releasing his hold on Hermione’s waist to put his head in his hands.

Hermione laughs and stands up taking hold of Harry’s hand, “ you know why, it’s for a good cause and you enjoy winding Draco up with your muggle costumes”.

Harry stands and furrows his brow, “our costumes dear. Unless you’ve changed your mind” he finishes hopefully.

“Alas, for you I have not” Hermione says firmly, “this gala raises a huge amount of money for the veterans, orphans and widows fund. Thanks to the expectation of generosity on Sahmian”

“Trust Draco to monetise redemption” Harry murmurs sulkily, “don’t start, I know he’s changed and will be a great ally on the Wizengamot. Speaking of which, I need to get going.”

Harry pulls Hermione into an embrace and kisses her softly, resting his brow on hers he says quietly, “I wish we could get ready together. I love you and I’m ready to listen to whatever you want to talk about”. Releasing her from his embrace he smiles and with no sound at all disapparates.

Hermione sunk boneless to the floor, exhausted.

Having apparated of floo’d into the Darwin Centre guests made their way through the galleries to Hintze Hall.

The hall, with its grand entrance way, soaring Romanesque arches and magnificent stone staircase, is the most dramatic and iconic space in the whole of the Natural History Museum. Lit only by enchanted candles, casting an ethereal golden glow. Overhead the blue whale skeleton, static no more soared and frolicked, projecting shadows onto the immense stone canvas of the hall. The low rumble of conversation filled the air, offset by the distant strands of music from the North Hall.

Tables were dotted around the hall already laid waiting for the sumptuous dinner that would be enjoyed later. In front of the grand entranceway a bar had been set up and Draco was standing against it with Harry talking lightly and observing the guests descending the staircase and entering the hall.

“I can’t believe you’re dressed as Dracula. Again. Come on Draco, live a little!” Harry teased.

“I can’t help it I have the bone structure and poise to pull it off. Unlike some people. What are you supposed to be anyway?” Draco asked with a smirk.

“Ah, Harry Dresden at your service, crime fighting Warlock extraordinaire” Harry replied bowing.

  
“It’s another Muggle thing isn’t it? You’ve just claimed your Wizangamot seat Harry, literally a few hours ago, you need to… Give me strength. What’s the point, you won’t listen anyway”. Taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh Draco continued, “What’s Granger coming as”

“No idea. The only clue she gave me was that it’s a way of life” Harry replied chirpily

“If she turns up as a house elf I’m throwing you out”, Draco threatened

“You wouldn’t” Harry retorted

“Try me”, Draco responded wrly before exclaiming, “who on earth is that!”

Astonished, Harry followed his gaze to the grand staircase where he saw a stunning silver wolf making her way down the stairs. Her dress was garnet red with rhinestones, her only adornment was a golden torque, the whole effect was that of a flame that sparkled in the candlelight. It started with a halter neck collar, showing off her shoulders and strong arms, hugging her chest and waist, stopping just above the knee but with a slit on the right thigh that allowed her powerful legs free movement. As she made her way down the staircase her fur rippled softly, the candlelight giving it an ethereal glow. 

Harry whispered “When, round and full, her silver face, swims into sight and lights all space”

“Sappho, Potter, Sappho! Granger has really rubbed off on you. I almost wish Weasley was here to see it but alas, Quidditch called” Draco laughs, clapping Harry on the back and making him stumble.

Righting himself Harry looks frantically around, flustered he exclaims “where did she go?”

“I don’t know Potter. However, as Granger hasn’t shown up yet why don’t you go look?” Draco says enticingly, raising one eyebrow.

“It’s not like that, I think I know her. I’ve got to go” Harry stutters, leaving Draco and stumbling into the crowd searching for the silver wolf.

Moving through the crowd possessed, Harry hears a catch of laughter and spots her silver coat moving swiftly towards the North Hall, he follows.

When he reaches the hall, he sees her leaning against an archway off of the dance floor, her paw curled round a cocktail glass, and her long curved fingernails caressing the stem. Smiling triumphantly Harry stalks towards her skirting the edge of the dance floor.

Suddenly his path is cut off by a woman dressed as a zombie school girl, showing far too much leg and breast to be considered subtle. She seizes his hand and tries to pull him onto the dance floor. Stammering apologies and “”no thank you’s” Harry tries to pull away.

With a low growl the silver wolf stalks towards them, hackles bristling and her lip curled into a snarl showing her incisors. Harry hears her say “mine” and suddenly he is on the dance floor with her, almost as though they apparated.

The wolf starts to sway close to him, rubbing her fur against his arms. When she runs her fingers through his hair and down the sides of his face he takes hold of her wrists and says flustered, “thank you for being a big bad wolf and saving me from that woman but I’ve got a partner, she’s expecting me and she wouldn’t be happy about me dancing with someone else like this”.

The wolf tilted her head back and chuckled, Harry heard her say “She’s expecting you to dance with her dummy. Don’t worry the floor is enchanted”.

Harry dropped her hands dumbfounded, “Hermione?” he choked out

As the opening bars of Hero started to play the silver wolf stretched her arms above her head and again Harry heard her say, “I told you it was a way of life silly, now, this song always reminds me of you, dance with me”.

Harry slid his arms around hers, joining their hands and running them lightly down her front onto her thighs he says, “funny, it always reminds me of you” and steps back as she spins away.

Harry moves across the floor towards her and pulls her close to him and as they dance backwards she weaves her legs and arms around, before he spins her again, then brining her back into his arms lifts her carding his hands through her fur. After the lift, she slides down him to the floor after Harry pulls her up his body, with no space between them and whispers, “you look gorgeous, totally sexy, and the way you scared off that woman made me so hard”, as she travelled up his body Hermione could feel his hardness pressed against her.

Once standing Harry lifts her bridal style and then spins them both, before lowering her again and they both stalk the floor in synch side by side.

Pulling her close they dance again, mirroring each others movements, flowing into and around one another. Harry’s coat and Hermione’s fur flowing and dancing on their own between them.

As the final bars of the song draw to a close Harry is embracing her from behind, “lets go home” he says with a flush.

With a light pop they land in their living room. Harry strokes her arm softly, and whispers in her ear, “my my what soft fur you have”, running a hand down to her waist he pulls her tightly against him and says, “oh my what a narrow waist you have”. With the other hand he tugs at the fur on the back of her neck pulling her head back so he can see her face clearly and says with a snarl, “my my what big eyes and impressive teeth you have”.

As he moves lower to kiss her Hermione pushes him away, flinching backwards.

Harry immediately stops, looking concerned, “I’ll go make tea. You go change into something more comfy and then we can have a chat”.

Hermione doesn’t move to leave the room but Harry goes and makes some tea anyway. He comes back into the lounge and places hers down on the table, Harry keeps his in his hand, standing off to one side watching as Hermione paces agitatedly, avoiding touching or looking at him. Suddenly she stops, still not looking at him, takes a deep breath and blurts out, “Harry, I’m a werewolf”.

“You’re a werewolf?” Oh thank God”. Harry flopped down into an armchair, grasping his tea like a lifeline. “I thought you were a really committed furry”.

“What!” Hermione screeches, spinning to face him

“Don’t look at me like that Hermione, you said it was a way of life, you displayed full on wolf behaviours tonight. Combined with your erratic behaviour and full moon disappearances in recent months it was a plausible theory!” Harry says resignedly.

Automatically Herimone says, “Don’t kink shame Harry”

Quickly Harry rejoins, “don’t hide a fundamental part of yourself from your partner Hermione. Don’t you trust me? Haven’t I done enough to prove myself?”

“of course you have! I was scared” Hermione retorts sinking to her knees and leaning on his thighs.

Leaning forward, Harry gently rubs the fur between her ears and says softly, ““How did it happen”

“Well, I didn’t sleep outside on a Wednesday or Friday in the summer on a full moon shining directly in my face if that’s what you’re asking. Or, drink beer and recite an incantation or find an enchanted stream” Hermione replied bristling, with a resigned sigh she continued, “the Church thought lycanthropy was a punishment from God and it could be I was punished for my pride. After the Battle of Hogwarts I went to see Lavender on a full moon, she had Wolfsbane and would be perfectly safe. Well, I thought she had Wolfsbane and would be safe. There was an altercation, she scratched me and I left. At the next full moon…”

“when I was off watching the Quidditch world cup?” Harry interjected

“Yes…” Hermione answered shortly. Harry interrupts her against, “You transformed, alone? You must have been so scared”

Hermione’s breath caught as she replied, “Yes, because I lost all sense of self, I was a monster. Next full moon…”

“When I was with Luna hunting Oliphants”, Harry interrupted again

Hermione’s fur bristled and there was an undertone of a growl in her voice as she replied “Yes – this will go quicker if you don’t interrupt Harry. I took Wolfsbane…”

“that was better right”, you’ve guessed it Harry interrupted again

Growling fully this time Hermione stood and threw her hands up with frustration, “Harry! I didn’t turn into a monster no. But, I wasn’t myself, it was like a waking coma or vegetative state. I knew I can’t live like that long term”

Harry stood as well, grabbing Hermione’s hand he growled, “I won’t lose you”

With a wry smile, Hermione pushes him lightly back into the armchair and sits on his lap, and replies gently, “You’re forgetting I’m the brightest witch of the age Harry. I’ve improved Wolfsbane but I needed tonight to finish it…”

Harry looks astonished and pulls her knees up and tucks his arm around her thighs, “why is tonight so special?”

Hermione smiles and snuggles into his chest, “the thinness of the veil and a harvest moon”

With frustration in his tone Harry asks again, “Why? Use small words Hermione, we’re not all the brightest witch of the age”

With a chuckle Hermione intoned, “the heroes, the wise men, like the new moon have their waxing and waning. Men will say “who has ever ruled with might and power like [Gilgamesh?]” As in the dark month, the month of shadows so without him there is no light. O Gilgamesh, you were given the kingship such was your destiny. Everything life was not your destiny. Because of this don’t be sad at heart, don’t be grieved or oppressed, he has given you power to bind and to loose, to be the darkness and the light of mankind”

With a groan Harry chokes out, “those were more words, not small ones Hermione!”

Smiling again, Hermione takes pity on him and replies, “basically I undertook a ritual to harness the power of Gilgamesh and implant it into this torque – she waves her arm at him -. As long as I wear it the wolf has no power over me, I transform but I am still me in everyway.”

“You mean, you could work?” Harry said aghast

Hermione shrugged, “With some adjustments, I mean I don’t have opposable thumbs as wolf and speech was a different barrier to solve”

Harry shook his head in confusion, “but, we’re talking right now?”

Shaking her head Hermione replied “not exactly. I’ve been using legilmency tonight Harry. I don’t want to be in anyone else’s mind or have them in mine. So, I’ve invented a translation spell based that works on thought”

“A babel fish. You’ve invented the babel fish. You’re amazing” Harry shakes his head, stunned

Shrugged again, Hermione lackadaisically replies, “Essentially. It’s about time the wizarding world was more accessible. Why should deaf, mute or non-English speaking wizards and witches suffer?“

Harry pulls her more tightly against him and kisses her temple, “In a gentle way, we can shake the world. Is this why you pushed so hard for me to take up the Wizengamot seat?

“One of the reasons, you also look dead sexy in the robes” Hermione grins

Punctuated with kisses, Harry says huskily, “Speaking of sexy. You were very desirable tonight, I have your scent all over me. I know I’m claimed and so did everyone else. I want to claim you, marry you then knock you up so they all can see you’re mine”

Hermione flinches away slighty, “Bestiality isn’t sexy Harry”

Harry grins widely and leans towards her, “It’s only that if one of us is human dear…”

_Fin_


End file.
